A Different Kind of Vampire
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: Two new students have arrived in Forks, but there's something different about them...something Edward couldn't have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Harry Potter._ I make no money or profit from this._  
_

A/N: I really should hide from everyone...considering I haven't updated in a while, but this story will not leave me alone! It stares at me while I eat. It follows me around the house. I can't even sleep in peace! Therefore, I have decided to publish my first ever crossover! I love both _Twilight_ and _Harry Potter_, so it naturally follows that they should be put together.

A few warnings, this story has some boy-on-boy action (if you've read my other fics, you'll understand), so please be ready. Also, I have quite a bit of this story already written, so reviews will definitely make them appear faster...

Happy reading,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

They were different. It wasn't just their appearance or the heavy accent. Something beneath the surface made his entire family wary. Jasper had accidentally brushed against them in the crowded hallways at school, feeling a certain restless energy seemingly caress him out of nowhere. Whatever it was, even hours after leaving any trace of their presence, there was a tiny remnant of that sensation that even his siblings could feel remaining on Jasper's skin.

The two boys hailed from Britain and though the smooth lilt was entrancing to listen to, they were distant from their classmates. Jadys Chorniy and Onyx Feloric. Jadys was the shorter of the pair with almost white blonde hair that layered his face and rested just above his shoulders. His chest was broad and fit. With pale skin, his lithe muscles were easily defined by his clothing. At six-foot-one, he wore designer jeans and darker shirts of all styles that always complimented his form and features. The best were his eyes. A metallic silver that seemed to shift between a stormy grey and shining steel depending on his mood…which was often volatile.

From his fine bone structure, though fairly unnoticeable to humans, he and his siblings could see a firm base of nobility. His raven-haired companion seemed fairly immune to the blonde's harsh candor, but Edward had seen more than one teen girl walk away in tears from Jadys' cruel tongue. The only other thing that marred him, aside from his merciless demeanor, was a tattoo on his left forearm. The twisted looking skull featured a feral-looking snake sliding out the mouth and seemingly glaring at the world. It gave the blonde a dangerous edge. Though it was faded, the young man didn't seem too bothered to show it.

Onyx Feloric was night to Jadys' day. His hair was like the blackest ink and it most often fell down his back in a loose, glossy braid to his pant line. Compared to his companion, he was six-foot-three and broader in figure. His entire body was perfectly sculpted, his muscle mass being more noticeable, but still lithe. Wearing dark designer jeans and mostly grey or black t-shirts, he'd caught the eye of most of the female population along with his friend. With skin equally pale, his green eyes seemed to glow. They weren't the typical 'green with my mood' that so many humans possessed, but the true, toxic , verdant green that seemed to hypnotize the unwary. He often came with painted nails and always wore two ornate rings on his fingers, never seeming to remove them, even during gym. While Jadys' personality was volatile, Onyx was aloof from all aspects of socializing, save from his housemate.

Emotion seemed a distant concept to him and, while he often controlled Jadys' cruel tongue, at times, Jadys had to draw his attention. To the humans he seemed the cool bad boy. It didn't help that the kid had a few more tattoos and piercings than the other. He had one tattoo on his right arm; starting with a half-inch solid black bracelet with twisting vine-like patterns traveling up his shoulder to stop at another half-inch bracelet at his bicep. Above that last bracelet, a strange symbol was engraved in solid black. According to one of the students who had gym with the stoic Brit, he had a dragon etched across his entire back and pierced nipples adding to the pierced ears, tongue, and the small silver ball under the left corner of his lower lip.

Compared to the other students of Forks, the two British teens were from another world and more than once, the teachers had glanced at them askew. Edward heard the questions in their minds. Who are they really? Where are their parents? Why move to Forks? Were they trouble makers? Should they worry for other students? All these questions were also on his own mind and his family concurred, but there was one question that the humans wouldn't even think to ask...

Where they human?

At first Rosalie had simply sneered, as she was most want to do, dismissing them as troublesome humans, but that touch from Jasper had raised their hackles.

They were beautiful. Far more interesting to look at than humans should be. Edward had caught a stray thought comparing the two boys to his own family. While he initially scoffed at the idea, he couldn't help but see some frightening similarities.

Their bodies seemed at the height of beauty, no doubt making it easy for them to manipulate those around them. The paleness of their skin also caught his eye. Unlike some humans, it wasn't an unhealthy or unnatural pale, but as if they were cut from marble. From one touch, Jasper had said that they were cooler than normal humans and their heart beats were oddly calm and steady. That and they had no aversion to their presence.

Humans naturally showed their aversion to vampires. It wasn't on purpose, but pure instinct. Despite how far humans had come from the days of cavemen, those buried gut feelings still prevailed, igniting the flight response. Onyx and Jadys seemed to either hide that instinct well, or they had no fear. That in itself, was a unique trait that made them seem otherworldly…but, they also seemed human.

Both teens brought their own lunches, consisting mostly of healthy foods, and a thermos of something hot. To their noses it smelled like some kind of tea, which had Emmett snorting something about Brits and tea-time. Their skin was also soft to touch according to Jasper; far from their own stone skin. The fact that they could hear blood rushing underneath their skin and the sound of that steady heartbeat, firmly retracted the idea that they were vampires of any type…but, they were all still cautious.

When their small family met around the table, Esme balked at the idea of spying on their new classmates, who, ironically enough, lived in a large manor only a few miles from their own home. She claimed that stalking the two boys seemed like an invasion of privacy.

Carlisle had agreed. They had done nothing to warrant such an invasive look into their lives. He pointed out that one's home was the ultimate place of comfort. To have it invaded with such casual ease was simply wrong. Until either boy did something untoward or hinted that they were a danger, they were off limits. They would simply have to be casual observers at school.

So he watched.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope everyone enjoyed. In order to capture interest, I am going to post the second chapter shortly after this one. Hint, hint...There will be a little action in the next chapter...Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Harry Potter_. I make no money or profit from this story.

A/N: Here's Chapter Two. Now you'll get an insight into what our brave British duo have gone through and how they came to Forks. Heads up, at the end of this chapter is a little steamy scene that definitely leads to more in the next chapter. Only reviews will get it there quickly.

Enjoy,

Onyx Feloric (the author...)

* * *

Onyx listened to the classroom teacher with a sense of detachment. Most days were like this. Of course, he retained all the information, but he couldn't truly devote all of his attention. It was hard in these days to be in the company of humans. Their emotions were so close to the surface and seemed to saturate their entire being. They were the cause of so much drama and strife in human lives. Since his Turning, emotions were simply fleeting. Now and then he could grasp the tail end of some sensation and let it wash through him, but more often of late, he simply watched them pass by. When at school, he allowed it more. Humans did not interest him, even though he had recently been one.

His thoughts wandered and his eyes followed, staring out the window from beneath lidded eyes. He didn't even hear the bell signaling the end of the day and it wasn't until Jadys' hand gently nudged his shoulder, did he slide out of his ennui.

Jadys frowned and spoke softly. "Onyx?"

The raven sighed and began putting his things away. "I'm fine, Jadys."

The blonde scowled, hiding the concern in his mind. Onyx had been sinking deeper and deeper into these days of detachment, only focusing when Jadys caught his attention. It had been happening more often and he didn't like it. Far be it from him to truly complain. When they were human, Onyx had been hot-headed, rash, and emotional; often landing him in trouble from one skirmish or another. Since his Turning, though he hadn't known then, the man had been different.

Emotion was hard to pull forth from him, making him an excellent tactician and battle strategist. Without the distraction, he was able to look at situations from an analytic standpoint, instead of letting his emotions rule his decisions and get people killed…but it had also cost him.

The people he had called 'friends' found his mind cynical and they had begun to turn on him. Their cruel words had caused a pain so deep that Jadys suspected he had never truly recovered from them. When the War was finished, it hadn't mattered who he was or that he'd spent his entire life fighting for them in one way or another. All that mattered was that their savior had been changed. The Boy-Who-Lived had become one of the distant fears of all witches and wizards in Britain.

Vampire.

While he was not a fool, he could freely admit to himself that he had once feared them. As a pure-blooded child, it was a completely realistic fear. Back then, before he saw what his father had become and expected him to become, it was a reality. As the only heir of the Malfoy fortune, it was all he knew and, in his darker moments, all he thought he could be. It had been merely accident that brought Draco Malfoy, heir to a Dark family, and Harry Potter, a paragon of Light, together.

Draco had turned tail and run from the Dark, coming to Albus Dumbledore in secret seeking asylum. With the Dark Mark on his arm, however, it wasn't so simple. He became a spy, gathering key information that would, hopefully, help the Light forces get the edge they needed. Draco had been secretly attending meetings with Dumbledore's permission, scoping out the information he needed in order to avoid unpleasant run-ins with Order members. It was then that he'd first noticed the change in Harry Potter.

It was his eyes. Draco had seen enough to notice the subtle, dark knowledge in them. The way he spoke commanded attention and he seemed a far cry from the brash, Gryffindor he once was, taking charge and defending his points to the end. He didn't back down to Mad-Eye or Shacklebolt, despite their advantage in age, but merely tactically outmaneuvered them into his point of view. Since that first meeting, he'd made the decision to connect with the interesting Gryffindor.

Their first meeting had been a turn of events that Draco hadn't expected. He had been waiting for the immediate distrust and disgust, but he had been shocked to find the analytical creature before him. Harry had simply nodded and talked about what information he needed. Throughout the year they grew closer, Harry taking Draco further into his confidences by the day; seeking refuge from his friends who had grown to question his every move.

By the time he found out the true reason for the shift in personality, they had become close allies, if not friends of a fashion. Harry had healed Draco after a particularly vicious round of the Cruciatus by an angry Voldemort, sealing the burgeoning emotion between them. It had been pure accident that he found out Harry was a vampire.

Draco had been sneaking into Knockturn Alley, intent on obtaining an extra wand or two. He'd almost had his own snapped during a raid and didn't want to risk that truly happening. When stepping into a dark alley to avoid a Death Eater on discrete patrol, he'd stumbled onto a feeding vampire. When he saw that it was Harry Potter, he'd simply stared, mouth open in a very unattractive way. It was history from then.

As their relationship grew closer, Draco, while wary of the vampire at first, he grew to accept it. When Draco finally openly defected, he knew his death could be imminent. Harry's friends had abandoned him, fighting against his decisions along with a section of the Order. With Dumbledore's death, it had fractured, but Harry fought on, Draco becoming his second in command. During the Last Battle, it had all come to a head. Draco's father had come wielding rage and fire, intent on destroying the child who had disgraced him. When Voldemort crumbled, Lucius falling to his own death, he'd managed to drag his son with him. A hastily fired curse had been his end, but Harry, losing so much already, had Turned him, revealing his true nature and condemning them both.

Draco didn't remember much of the Turning, aside from a fiery pain that floated just over the edge of intolerable. When he woke, he felt a dark thirst grip hold of him and knew only the taste of Harry's blood for days. When he was able to control himself, they moved in secret, raiding what was left of Malfoy Manor for the few things Draco couldn't live without and moving their accounts from Gringotts. The Goblins, while irritated at the Boy-Who-Lived for setting loose a guard dragon and actually stealing something from them, recognized the service he'd done. They'd kept tight control over both their vaults, denying the Ministry's request to have access. With some quick paperwork, the Goblins converted all of their assets to another branch of Gringotts in America and provided documents to travel.

It had been hard, but Draco had settled on a new name, leaving the pain of his old one behind. Draco Malfoy died on the battlefield and Jadys Chorniy was born, leaving England and traveling to the Colonies. Onyx Feloric, formerly Harry Potter, his Sire, became the center of his world. The other vampire gave him a sense of safety he had never truly felt, making the change in both his being and life easier.

For the first few months of their arrival, Onyx and Jadys lived wild. Their IDs were easily shifted to read 21 and they partied. Sex and blood became the whole of their existence. Jadys thrived in the environment, but watched as his Sire rarely roused from his state of perpetual detachment. It was then that he understood the feeling that had been growing in him. Vampires were sensual creatures, especially their kind. Drinking blood was an intimate act and he'd begun to notice how his Sire's closeness made him truly feel. It didn't take long for their relationship to change. It helped that neither of them was repulsed by it. While they had been enemies in their youth, their closeness during the war and the bond between a Sire and Childe helped them grow. It was also the one thing that pulled Onyx from within himself and Jadys thrilled in the bond that tightened between them.

Even now, watching Onyx reach up to grab something in the top of his locker, Jadys felt a pang of lust hit him at the sight of the pale skin revealed. The dark-haired vampire glanced at him from lidded eyes, the green darkening, making Jadys hold back a shiver. His Sire shut his locker, eyes on him the entire time, seemingly oblivious to the students around them. With a sure hand, Onyx guided him closer, pulling him close against his body. Jadys skimmed his hands against his sides, resting them on his lower back, sliding deft fingers under the material to caress bare skin at the top of his pant-line. Onyx buried his nose in his neck, breathing against his skin while he slid his fingers through the belt loops on either side of Jadys' waist.

Around them, they were oblivious to the looks of the other students. Some scoffed with disgust, while more watched with awe as they walked by. They looked beautiful together and the pure intimacy radiating from their position struck many, including the Cullens. Alice cooed softly, while Jasper tried to get a read on their emotions, but, like on the first day, he didn't get much. Emmett snickered while Rosalie turned her nose up in derision at the two humans. Edward, however, couldn't help but be in awe. They were perfectly in tune with each other. He felt a pang of envy that caught both him and Jasper off guard.

Edward wanted something like that. Something that he could have for his own. Since Bella and he had parted ways, he'd been truly aware of his loneliness. He sighed and walked past.

Jadys loved the feel of Onyx's lips against his skin. With them touching so intimately, the bond between them fairly hummed and sent a sense of ease across his nerves, washing away the tension he'd unknowingly been carrying. He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt Onyx's breath leave his neck. The raven-haired vampire had a more animated look on his face and the smirk that graced his lips put one on his own face. "Let's go."

Onyx put an arm around him, sticking his one hand in Jadys' back pocket, while the blonde threw his hand around the other's back, hooking his thumb in a belt loop as they walked out the building. As they crossed the parking lot, Jadys' hand left the belt loop and began caressing the bare skin at his waist. When they reached the car, a growl left Onyx's lips, pushing the blonde against the passenger door. At the coy look, Onyx smirked, leaning in and kissing the blonde's neck, nibbling and sucking. Jadys gasped and held back a groan when the raven found the sweet spot underneath his ear just next to his jugular, gripping the raven tightly by his hips. With purpose, he moved to his lips, kissing the blonde hard and hungry. When they parted for air, Onyx grabbed his keys, still looking at the blonde while he unlocked the car. "Get in."

In moments they were in and the black Audi R9 was leaving the lot.

* * *

A/N: Don't you feel sorry for Edward?...Don't worry, he won't be lonely for long...Remember, reviews=steamy scene...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Harry Potter_._  
_

A/N: I must say that the response for this story has been spectacular! The amount of reviews, favorites, and follows blew me away and I look forward to the response from this chapter. As a reward for such a generous response, I condensed about two-to-three chapters down into one hot mess...And it's definitely a hot mess! You might need a cold shower after this...

Enjoy,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Edward sat in his room, music falling gently from the speakers. The piano reflected his mood. Since Bella and he had separated, the loneliness had enclosed on him once more. Before Bella had moved back to Forks, he'd been used to the loneliness; learned how to deal with his emotions. Once she'd barged her way into his life, he'd gotten a taste for the companionship she'd offered. At first he'd struggled. It was insane. Vampires and humans were two opposite species. One wrong move from either one of them could have ended in tragedy. It was truly a miracle they'd lasted as long as they had. That didn't mean he regretted any of it.

Not really.

Oh, he knew what she was to him. She was his Singer. Her blood called to him, begging him to consume it, but he'd held back. Bella had been an enigma. Her mind was blank to him and it was soothing to be in her presence for some quiet. It had been frustrating, but refreshing having to actually guess at what she was thinking. She had so easily wormed her way into their family that it seemed normal to have her there…but, he'd always felt on the edge of fear.

Having a human in a house full of vampires was dangerous. Despite the control they had over their hunger, accidents could happen. It wasn't until they came across Laurent, Victoria, and James, that he'd felt that true panic. Seeing Bella writhing in pain from James' bite, tasting her blood, and seeing her lying in the hospital bed had changed something in him. He did love her. She was a great person, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling. They'd both started speaking at the same time, startling them both into silence. Edward had laughed. In all his years that had never happened. With his ability, there would never be reason for it to happen. She'd simply smiled.

Bella loved him and his family, but she felt like things were changing. More and more, she said, she'd felt like a sibling more than a girlfriend and she wasn't so sad. Edward, though he ached, agreed. After finishing the year, she'd left Forks for Florida and her mother. Charlie had been devastated, but she promised she'd be back in the summer and during Christmas to visit.

Edward felt better knowing she was out of danger in Forks. Every now and again, Alice would look into her future to reassure him that she would be fine and he looked forward to the phone call she would make updating him on her life. It felt nice to have that kind of relationship…but, it was still hard. Now that he'd had a taste of that companionship, he wasn't handling the return to loneliness well. Seeing Onyx and Jadys so close and comfortable made him long for that. He leaned his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around them, letting the music play on.

* * *

Jadys moaned as he felt Onyx's nails scrape gently down his back. As soon as the car had been shut off, the raven-haired vampire had been on him, attacking him with lips and tongue. His body was on fire from the touch of his Sire and he couldn't help the groans that fell from his lips as Onyx nibbled, teeth scraping over the sensitive puncture marks on his neck.

Onyx reveled in the taste of Jadys' skin, almost tasting the blood below the surface, feeding off the lust and sounds the blonde made. His hands scraped gently down his back, dipping under his pant in teasing strokes that made the blonde vampire let out a growl. "Don't tease, Onyx."

Onyx opened the door, letting the blonde move from his lap and pull him out by his belt loops. Jadys pushed his Sire against the car door, attacking his neck, sensing the blood underneath. Hunger pooled in his chest at the scent and he knew his eyes were starting to streak. He pulled the black t-shirt over Onyx's chest and attacked his collarbone with hunger.

Onyx closed his eyes at the sensation, tightening his grip of the pale hips at the sharp nip over his pectoral, hissing at the pleasurable sting as the blonde lapped at his blood. Looking down he growled, looking at the blood staining his Childe's lips. A small trail slowly slid down the corner of his mouth. He leaned down, licking at his own blood before claiming the blonde's lips in a dominant kiss. With sure hands, he grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him into the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

Jadys panted, arm thrown over his eyes and chest heaving. His pale chest was slicked in a thin layer of sweat and smeared with blood. To Onyx, his Childe was beautiful and it sent another pang of lust through him. He was still buried inside the blonde and couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips when Jadys groaned at the sensation of him hardening once again. The raven-haired vampire moved forward, pushing himself in further and leaning close to the blonde's neck. His tongue swiped at a trail of blood making its way down his neck, enjoying the heady motion of the blonde's chest beneath him. "Once more." The words were low and thick with lust and emotion.

Jadys swore, but the word dissolved into a moan at a particularly brutal thrust. "M-merlin…Fuck…" He dug his nails into his Sire's back, pulling a low growl from the vampire above him and earning him another harsh push. "D-damn." The blonde vampire looked up, taking in green eyes darkened with lust and streaked red with hunger. His body was wrung out and sore, but each hot brush of breath against his skin made provoking the older vampire worth it. He bit back a cry. Gods but it felt good.

Onyx loved the feeling of the blonde underneath him and the monster in him was easily satisfied by bringing the temperamental vampire to submission. Each moan, each pant, each plea brought the vampire in him to purring. Already he could feel the coil in him tightening and knew the blonde was feeling it as well. He picked up the pace, slamming hard into the blonde, drawing a cry with each thrust.

He looked into those hard silver eyes, turned to liquid in lust. The blonde grit his teeth, arching his back and baring his neck. Onyx groaned at the obvious invitation, but refrained, closing his eyes. It was the soft touch of fingers on his face that pulled him back.

Jadys panted, moaning, but spoke. "Do it…please…"

Onyx's eyes darkened further and Jadys watched as those white fangs appeared, sending another spike of arousal through him. He didn't know when to expect it, but when it came, he couldn't stop the scream that fell from his lips. Onyx dug his fangs deep into the blonde just as he gave a hard thrust, brushing his prostate head on.

Adrenalin.

Endorphins.

Red.

Thick.

Hot.

It took a long moment for Jadys to get his bearings back and clear the black dots from the edges of his vision. He panted and moaned softly. Onyx still drank heavily at his neck, but he wasn't worried. Though his arms were heavy and he had no intention of moving them, he knew Onyx wouldn't kill him. The raven was strong, stronger at control than he himself.

Onyx pulled his fangs back, running his hot tongue over the marks to heal them. He looked to the blonde's face, smirking at the haze in his eyes and the dark red filtering across his vision. When he spoke, his voice was low and hot against his ears. "Are you thirsty, Jadys?"

The blonde growled and felt the familiar haze of blood lust hit him. Onyx new just how to push his buttons, but at the moment he didn't care. The raven was out of the shell he'd been in the past few days and that was all that mattered.

Blood.

Silver eyes narrowed. A line of blood began to drip lazily down the raven's neck. With a strength he didn't know he had, he moved following his Sire as he moved backwards and off the bed. Jadys' limbs shook as he moved, but they still had all the deadliness of a predator. Within moments, the blonde shoved the raven against the wall, digging fangs immediately into pale flesh.

Onyx tightened his hand in blonde locks and sighed as he felt the younger vampire take back what was his. He would need to feed, but right now he needed to give back. Jadys' control was not as strong as his own. He himself could wait for some time before his hunger would be a threat to the humans around him. While the blonde vampire drank heavily from his neck, Onyx let his mind drift.

He knew Jadys was worried. If Onyx was openly honest with the younger vampire, he felt worried as well. Since Turning, his emotions had been stunted and he found himself sinking further and further into a state of lethargy. Only Jadys' efforts were able to pull him out. He wasn't sure what he would do if the blonde wasn't around to capture his attention.

Onyx gasped as the blonde pulled out his fangs and bit again. He gripped the blonde hair tighter, his attention drawn back to the creature at his neck. There was another harsh, pleasurable sting and the black-haired vampire nodded through a breath. "I'm here." He swore he felt the blonde smirk against his skin.

* * *

A/N: ...Soooo, hot mess, anyone? Next chapter promises to be even better...

Please review...They make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Twilight_._  
_

A/N: First of all, the multitude of favorites and follows has been amazing, not to mention the reviews. I know I probably mentioned this last time, but I get a little tingle with every notice I get! This next chapter is _definitely _a reward for your awesomeness. Make sure you have a cold shower handy, cause you're probably gonna need it!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Edward leaned against the hood of his car and stared morosely toward the school. Across the lot, the other students were living in typical ignorant bliss. Sure there were the everyday concerns, but he wasn't worried about what other people thought of him or of what he looked like. It was superficial and shallow. There was no depth to them. He sighed, indulging in the human gesture thoughtlessly. Since Bella, it came far more easily and was a constant spot of amusement from his siblings. Even Esme gave him a soft chuckle when he found himself sighing or running a hand through his hair. For just a moment, he found his mind wandering and it was enough to distract him from the sound of the Audi R9.

It was the sound of the door slamming shut that caught his attention. Only a few spaces down and in the next row forward from him, Onyx and Jadys were getting out of the sleek black car. The blonde had an extremely self-satisfied smirk on his face and the raven a look of ease. Compared to the day before, his face was open and his green eyes seemed to actually _see_ what was in front of him. Edward didn't doubt what they'd been up to the night before to put such an expression on his face.

"Edward." The vampire actually jumped, drawing a chuckle from the small woman beside him.

"You really need to loosen up, bro. I think you might be regressing." Emmett slapped a hand on his back, a devilish smile sliding onto his face when he noticed what had caught his brother's eye. "Or were you just that distracted?"

Edward sent a swift glare in his brother's direction. "Don't say stupid things, Emmett."

The burly vampire shrugged his shoulders, but moved back to the open bed of the jeep. Like the two teens, the Cullen's had arrived early due to an insistent Alice. The perky vampire hadn't revealed why she wanted to arrive early, but claimed that it was to enjoy the unseasonably warm, lack-of-sun weather. It seemed a valid reason, considering the large number of students already in the parking lot, but Edward had his suspicions.

Only a few feet over, the blonde and raven were both sitting on the hood of their gun mental grey Audi R9. Though the sky was cloudy, the blonde was laying full out, dark sunglasses covering his eyes and arms crossed beneath his head. A small strip of pale skin rode up and Edward watched as a quick smirk brushed across the raven's lips. Those black painted fingers trailed their way across the smooth skin, breaking goose-flesh across the surface in their wake.

Though the lot was crowded, Edward could hear the blonde gasp lowly at the sensation. "Don't start something you can't finish, Onyx."

Edward saw the raven smirk. "We've got half an hour." Pale fingers dipped under the front of the blonde's jeans and moved slowly back and forth. "I'm sure I could wrap it up by then."

Edward knew his face would be burning if he had the ability to blush, but he also felt an undeniable pang of lust. That sensation stopped him cold. Did he just admit that he was turned on? The vampire shook his head so fast that none of the humans in the lot would have noticed his momentary loss of composure, but he glanced over at his family.

All the other vampires were engaged in a heated conversation, not even close to noticing what had just happened, but then he saw Alice's face. That small, perfect face was smirking at him. Edward narrowed his eyes at her, trying to focus his talent, but all he met with was the sound of her giggle. She knew something. The sound of a car door slamming, brought his attention back to the Audi R9.

Onyx and Jadys were no longer on the hood of the car, but inside, but, even with his excellent eye sight, he couldn't see past the dark tint except for a vague outline of two bodies smashed together. Edward stared, his mind seeing what was happening in that front seat, but not truly comprehending. He was startled out of his thoughts when Alice's chuckle reached his ears.

"I never took you for being a voyeur, Edward." There was a playful, uncharacteristic naughty note in her voice that would have made his ears turn red.

"Shut up." The messy haired vampire grabbed his book bag and took off across the lot, only daring a quick peak that would have had him blushing.

* * *

Jadys straddled his Sire's lap, feeling just how happy Onyx was for him to be there. A powerful hand tangled in the back of his hair and jerked his head back, drawing a choked sound from his throat. The other hand trapped both of his behind his back. His muscles strained with the effort of trying to move, but Onyx's strength was beyond his. The tight grip would be enough to leave bruises, but the softness of the kisses on his neck made his mind run in circles.

Just as suddenly as his head had been pulled back, that one hand disappeared, flopping his head forward, making his blonde locks fall forward. Before he could even comprehend that his head was free, another sensation had him crying out. Onyx was slowly lowering his zipper and the fingers brushing against him jerked his hips forward.

Onyx finally pulled the blonde vampire's heated flesh free and let his hand run all over that hard, smooth skin. He relished every shudder and every _desperate_ attempt to pull free, but kept his punishing grip. As he stroked the younger vampire higher into oblivion, he nudged the blonde's head to the side and began to trail kisses down his neck. Onyx could feel each shaky breath and feel every moan against his lips before he could even hear it. The blonde's pulse beat heavily against the thin skin and he bit down gently, taking it into his mouth, tearing a loud groan from his throat.

Jadys felt like his breath was coming to fast. He was caught between too many sensations. The hard, punishing grip holding his hands against the steering wheel behind him, the smooth, quick sensation of Onyx's hand stroking his heated flesh, and the feel of his pulse between the vampire's blunt teeth. It was all too much. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and his overly sensitive skin turned it into just another sensation to bring his breath faster and drawn a moan from his captured throat.

The blonde was close. Onyx could feel the vampire, normally so in control of his body and emotions, begin to falter. His thighs trembled against his legs and his breath was coming far too fast and erratically. He let the vampire's pulse go and glanced up. Jadys' face was slack, his eyes barely open, but those silver eyes weren't seeing anything. Touch stole that sensation. Onyx smirked and his venomous green eyes glowed as he leaned down the blonde's neck. Onyx's fangs flashed and just as he pulled on Jadys' solid flesh, he struck, sinking his fangs deep into the marks that bound them as Sire and Childe.

Jadys cried out, his body tensing and his back bowing as he exploded, not even feeling the raven pulling his fangs free. His vision turned white as all but the sensations in his body left him.

Onyx pushed the vampire farther, stroking him until the blonde writhed in almost-pain and collapsed against his chest, panting heavily. "…no…more…" His body shook as Onyx finally removed his hands, settling them low on the vampire's back and stroking the bare skin his found there.

Jadys used those slow strokes to help get his breathing back normal. When he tried to sit up, the world tilted. "Merlin…" Onyx chuckled against him and the blonde would have hit him if he knew he could control all his limbs again. Merlin, they hadn't even gotten to the _really_ good part and he felt so wrung out.

Suddenly the scent of blood filled his nose and before he could truly understand what had happened, he had his fangs buried in his Sire's neck.

Onyx sighed at the sensation of his lover pulling harshly at his blood. Green eyes glanced at the watch that sat on the dashboard. They had maybe ten minutes left and blood would get his silver-eyed Childe moving quicker and heal the two small holes in his neck. Though the blonde had drank from him last night, his own control was impeccable. It would take far more for him to worry. Besides, his eyes flickered toward the school, he'd seen those topaz eyes watching them as he walked passed and felt the small pang of lust. Maybe it was time to introduce themselves to the local coven and the marks would be just enough to get the ball rolling.

* * *

A/N: Once again, hot mess anyone? You ever write something, then go back and reread it...then can't believe it actually came out your head? That just happened.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
